Rose Proudfoot
Backstory Rose was born in Hobbiton. As a young hobbit, she ran to the borders, scaring her parents. She told them she wanted to explore the world. She was told that hobbits don't do that. Her older brother and little sister wants nothing to do with her. One hobbit wants to meet the elves once they come of age, Bilbo Baggins. They go off exploring the edges of the Shire, looking for elves in the woods, until they are called inside for the night. On Bilbo's 33rd birthday, he tells her that he's not interested in adventures anymore. She is saddened by this and tells him not to worry about what the other hobbits think. On her 33rd birthday, she tells Bilbo that she yearns for adventure and if he'd like to join her. He tells her that he's not interested, but she can do whatever she wants. Rose leaves after her party is over, looking over her shoulder at Bilbo, who waves goodbye. Sometime after starting on her journey, she encounters Orcs. She tried running away, but there were too many. One of them approached her and knocked her to the ground. She was unarmed, so she was sure she was going to die. Seemingly out of nowhere, there was a blast of light and the orcs all passed out. An Unexpected Journey Rose arrives at Bilbo's door, much to his surprise. She is let into his house and greets Fili and Kili. Bilbo is shocked that she knows them. He asks her why there's dwarfs in his house, but she just smiles and tells him he'll be told later, as she follows Fili and Kili to the dining room. Rose sits next to Fili and Kili as they eat, unaware that Bilbo is watching her. She laughs as they sing their song as they clean up. Rose watches and listens as the dwarfs talk about their journey. She points out that Bilbo would be a great burglar, then adds if he wants to, seeing the look on his face. The dwarfs still don't think he'll be useful and she starts arguing with them. They quiet down as Gandalf booms that he is the burglar. As Bilbo reads over the contract, she quietly talks to Fili and Kili. Bofur mentions Smaug, who could turn him into a pile of ash. Rose scolds him for this and watches Bilbo cautiously. Rose sneaks away while the dwarfs are singing and knocks on Bilbo's door. He was mad at first, but calmed once he realized it was her. He tells her that he doesn't understand why he was chosen to be the burglar. Rose leaves his house the next morning with Gandalf and the dwarfs. Rose sits between Fili and Kili, helping them clean their weapons. She looks up at the sound of a Warg, afraid that the Orcs are close by. She scolds Kili for his story about what they do at night. She tells Bilbo not to worry, as someone always keeps watch. Rose slips away from the goblins and crouches down behind a rock, wondering how she can save the dwarfs. She is startled by Bilbo, who also managed to escape. They start thinking about how to save the dwarfs when a goblin sneaks up on them. They are unable to beat him and they all fall. Later, Bilbo and Rose wake up. Rose tells Gollum that she likes riddles. Bilbo is skeptical. She points out that the two of them should play. As they escape, Bilbo falls and the ring slips on his finger. Rose can feel a tap from behind and knows he wants her to go. As Gandalf points out that Bilbo's missing, he looks at Rose. She's tearful and tries to explain, but Thorin cuts in and says that he made a run for it. Unbeknownst to them, he's hiding behind a tree and can hear everything. Bilbo says that he's not a hero, warrior or burglar. Rose points out that he saved Thorin. The Desolation of Smaug Rose starts hallucinating in Mirkwood. She eventually looks up and climbs a tree. Bilbo finds her and follows her up. They reach the top and can see the Lonely Mountain. Rose gets captured by the elves alongside the dwarfs. She's afraid that Bilbo died in the raid. As the dwarfs look at him funny, Rose climbs into a barrel. She pokes her head out, wondering how Bilbo will get to safety. Despite Thorin's protests, she goes into the mountain to help Bilbo. Thorin is unhappy by this and follows her. The Battle of the Five Armies Rose is upset with Thorin. She tries to get him to give the people gold and shelter, but he refuses. Bilbo doesn't want Rose to fight in this battle, as he finds it too dangerous. As it starts and she, Bilbo and Gandalf are talking, she slips away. Rose finds out that she's pregnant. She decides not to share this with anyone but Bilbo, although she thinks Gandalf knows. Bilbo and Rose get married in a little ceremony. Fellowship of the Ring Rose is cooking breakfast when Gandalf visits. After Bilbo's disappearing act, Rose runs back to their house. Watching him chuckle over himself, she startles him by mentioning what he did wasn't funny. While talking to Daisy, she gives her her old sword, Fire. Personality Appearance Rose is considered beautiful, with her blue eyes, long auburn hair and high cheekbones. She is thin, something not very common among hobbits, and possibly due to the fact she travels so much. Relationships Bilbo Baggins Bilbo and Rose met when they were little. Kili Rose and Kili are close friends, something which bothered Bilbo at first. Tulip Proudfoot Tulip loved it when Rose was little and would run around, dreaming of adventures. As she got older, she was afraid that she would never grow out of it. She tried explaining that hobbits are "respectable." Rose said that she wants to explore the world. Lily Proudfoot Rose never got along with her sister. Lily always taunted her for being different. Gandalf Daisy Frodo Quotes Quotes said by Rose Quotes said about Rose "Rose and I were friends when we were little." "What happened?" "She started going on adventures. I became respectable." "Nothing wrong with adventures. You could use one." -'Bilbo' and Kili "I've never seen her like that." "She's been like that since we've met her. Quite a hobbit." '-Bilbo' and Kili, about Rose's fighting skills "She's just a little hobbit. Easy to kill." -'Orc' Etymology Other names * she-hobbit * Burrahobbit * Improper hobbit Appearances In Books The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings In Movies An Unexpected Journey The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies The Fellowship of the Ring The Return of the King Category:Hobbits Category:Fanon